Hair Straightener Prince
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: This is what happens when Khun sneaks around the Hell Train at night: his deep, dark secret is discovered.


It was late into the night. No one was up yet, save for the conductor on the Hell Train. There remained a few more hours until everyone would be up and ready to face the next challenges on the train. This was just how Khun liked it. He was alone for now, which meant he could get a few things done before he was disturbed by his companions.

Silently, he picked up his bag and crept out of the room. There was really no need for silence, as Khun had discovered that everyone liked to take advantage of the extra hours of sleep. But he would rather not risk accidentally running into anyone in his current state. Especially that Alligator. Even as Khun made his way down the dark halls to the washroom, he came across no one.

He let out a sigh as he safely entered the empty washroom, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag. He glanced at himself in the mirror for only a little bit, but the sight of his reflection caused him to frown. A flash of blue and silver caught his attention...along with the menacing sight of curls. He'd rather not dwell on the fact that he was doing a petty thing such as sneaking around so early in the morning, just to straighten out his curly hair. But he couldn't stand the sight of his hair style! He would much rather have straight hair, thank you very much, but the genetic traits on his mother's side did not seem to agree with him.

But, that was why he was here and going through his personal bag: to get rid of the curls once more and straighten out his hair.

With the light provided in the washroom, Khun pulled out his hairbrush and continued to look at his neat and orderly packed bag. His frown deepened when he caught no sight of the black box that contained his hair straightener. It should have been easy to find since he didn't pack that much stuff (how many things did he really need to take anyway?) Digging through the bag, he still could not locate the black box with his hair straightener.

Sitting back on his heels, Khun ran a hand through his hair, feeling the worry set in. 'Okay', he told himself. 'Calm down. It has to be somewhere!' He closed his eyes, thinking back to the day when they had packed their things to board the train. He clearly remembered packing his hair straightener, so he didn't forget it. Then what had happened…?

His eyes flashed open when he realized a truly horrifying fact. He had let Rak handle the bags! At the last minute, Rak had been left alone with the bags. Had that darn Alligator gone through his stuff?

….

 _Khun's Vision:_

 _Rak frowned. "Huh? What's this?" He pulled out the precious black box that contained the glorious hair straightener. "Why would Blue Turtle be packing this? Is it for one of the female turtles?" With a careless shrug, Rak tossed it over his shoulder and down into the abyss below. "Oh well. He did say to back only the necessities, and that black box is not a necessity. Not like bananas!"_

 _End of Khun's Vision:_

… _._

Khun grit his teeth in annoyance. That alligator! How dare he go through his stuff! Never mind that the scene that had just played out before him in his head might not have happened, he was going to kill Rak!

But first, he had to fix his hair.

He let out a deep breath, calming himself down. Okay, no big deal. He was sure that he could get rid of those nasty, stubborn curls if he just thought of another solution. But what could he do? How else could he straighten out his hair without applying any heat?

Biting his lip, Khun thought back to any bit of information he might have accidentally gathered or overheard about hairstyling. Such a thing never interested him before because he didn't need to style his hair other than to get rid of his girly curls. He discarded the idea of cutting his hair. First, he didn't have any scissors with him, which was convenient now that he thought about it.

Getting up, Khun quickly turned on the sink water, adjusting the temperature to freezing. He could vaguely remember one of his sisters (he couldn't remember which one, and it wasn't really his fault that he had close to 3,000 siblings) commenting that she soaked her hair on cold water before wrapping it up in a towel and letting it sit overnight.

Granted, Khun only had an hour to do his hair, but he couldn't do nothing! Maybe, since his hair was short, he wouldn't have to worry about letting it sit overnight.

After wetting his hair in the freezing cold water, Khun rapidly wrapped it in a towel. He refused to look at his reflection in the mirror, knowing that he looked ridiculous. He didn't need any confirmation!

Now what? He knew there had to be more to this than just soaking his hair in cold water. He would need his lighthouse to look up more information, but did he really want to risk attracting anyone with his power?

Ah, what the heck?

A surge of power later, and with quick research, Khun found little help in his search. But there were a few options that he could use, such as using honey and milk. (He refused to soak his hair in raw eggs. He was not _that_ desperate...yet.

But first, he had to steal some honey. And he knew just where to find it.

With a cautious peek out the door, Khun surveyed the empty halls before quickly sprinting out of the washrooms. He ran for the direction of his room, knowing fully well that he needed to be quick and discreet.

Bursting into the rooms, he quickly grabbed at Rak's bag. He remembered that Rak had received some honey from Leesoo's teammates. In his haste, Khun could not recall exactly who on that team would carry around a bunch of honey. But he was glad of its convenience. (Sure, Rak brings honey but throws out Khun's hair straightener. True friendship right there.)

Unfortunately, he wasn't being as quiet as he should have been.

"HEY BLUE-TURTLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THAT'S MY HONEY!"

Khun didn't even bother to respond as he grabbed the honey jar and fled from the room. Amidst Rak's indignant shouting and swearing revenge (Khun doubted Rak even wanted the honey) he wouldn't be surprised if the whole train was awoken.

"Why is Mr. Khun wearing a turban?" That was the last thing Khun heard before he ran down the halls, honey secured once more. The washrooms were within distance, and a few hurrying sprints later, he was back in the safety of the four walls.

With a tired sigh, Khun opened the jar of honey, staring down at the golden liquid. He was only going to use a little for his hair. But how much should he use? He didn't have any milk, so how much honey would have to compensate for that? Would it still work without the milk?

He grimaced. Oh well. He had to do something. He couldn't show up with curly hair, that was for sure. Removing the towel from his hair, he was still dismayed to see the curly, blue locks spring back to life. Smearing the honey on his fingers, he ran his hands through his damp hair. He winced at the uncomfortable feeling as the sticky honey caught onto the curls. Just how was this stuff supposed to work?

"HEY BLUE TURTLE! OPEN UP! I CAN SMELL THE HONEY!"

"Go away," Khun grumbled, tugging on his hair.

"BUT I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

"Go find a different one!" Khun snapped, pulling harder than necessary on his hair. "There are plenty of other bathrooms on the train."

"BUT THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE!"

Khun chose not to respond and simply set to work on fixing his hair. By the time he was done, his fingers were sticky, and there was droplets of honey on the sink. He frowned in the mirror, dissatisfied with what he saw. That curly hair that he despised so much! It kept coming back! Running his hands through his hair, Khun tried to smooth it out to no avail. The curls remained just as they were: curly and bouncy.

He was seriously starting to reconsider using raw eggs.

He would not admit defeat. But he couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Maybe he could compensate with wearing a hood. But the more he thought about it, the more this whole situation began to really look hopeless.

He washed his hair out, getting rid of the stickiness in his hair. He looked up with narrowed eyes, his stubborn hair refusing to straighten out.

He was going to kill that Alligator. Slowly, painfully. And he was going to enjoy it.

Soft knocks on the door pulled him away from his murderous thoughts. Glancing at the door curiously, he was hesitant to answer it. Couldn't he have a few moments of peace in his despair before anyone saw him?

"Mr. Khun? Are you alright? Everyone is gathering for the next test."

Khun grimaced. Of course it would be Bam. Well, at least it wasn't Rak, or that make-up princess. Still, did he want Bam to see him like this? He didn't want anyone to see him like this!

With a heavy sigh, Khun hesitantly reached for the door. Unlocking it, he opened the door and peeked out.

Bam blinked, staring with wide eyed innocence. His mouth was parted open, as if he wanted to say something. But something shifted in his eyes, and he closed his mouth into a firm line. Obviously, he had decided against saying anything. But Khun wished he had, because he could tell more than anyone else that Bam was trying not to smile.

It was a losing battle.

Khun sighed tiredly, closing his eyes with a grimace. "Bam," he grumbled. "By any chance, do you have a hat I could borrow?"

* * *

 **A/N: SIU had once commented that Khun was known as the 'Hair Straightener Prince' and spent a lot of time on his hair. So naturally, I had to assume that Khun had curly hair, which meant he straightened it. Thus, this story was born!**


End file.
